


"but you still love me"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, blood mention, intruality, murder mention, not on lips though, remus typical, remus want attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 43





	"but you still love me"

Patton hums happily as Remus makes himself known by dramatically falling onto Patton’s bed, 

“Hey rem!” He said gleefully and when Remus huffed instead of going on to talk about his usual  shenanigans , Patton continued “something happen?”

Remus huffed again and Patton knit an eyebrow in concern at the action.

“Sweetheart?” He asked again.

Remus finally moved to get his face out from suffocating in the blankets and as he did he patton could see a very evident pout on his features and soon he spoke up, “I want attention!” He declared unhappily.

Patton give a small snort but stifled any laughter at remus’s bigger pout,

He instead moved over to his bed to sit with the boisterous side and soon Remus launched himself into Patton’s lap with a victorious grin and Patton started peppering soft kisses all over his face.

Remus smiled widely before pausing and getting distracted in trying to pull out one of his teeth.

Patton swatted at his hand gently “ _ dear, _ i know in the long run it doesn’t harm you but I don’t want to get blood on my cardigan”

“Coward” Remus complained.

Patton laughed and kissed remus’s head softly “but you still love me” he teased.

Remus replied by peppering sloppy kisses all over Patton’s face and barely containing a suggestive remark that he knew would probably make Patton uncomfortable, either that or hide in his flustered box that resided in the corner of the room,

So instead of blurting out sexual remarks he kept his mind busy by showering Patton in sloppy little kisses all over his face except his lips, all In all Patton seemed happy with the affection.

  
  


Eventually Patton’s cheeks became a bright shade of red and Patton could barely speak past a flustered mumble, so remus stopped and instead sat happily in Patton’s lap, occasionally talking about how he would get away with murder for Patton  _ “well you see I would call the police ahead of time on the spot I planned to bury the body then I would go back and bury it since they already disturbed the soil-“  _ but besides that they were relatively quiet, remus was proud of himself for being able to be so quiet! Even if less than a half hour later he was threatening to fall asleep, still remaining in Patton’s lap.

But before he could fully fall asleep Patton spoke up in a hushed tone, clearly haven noticed how tired he had became “next time you want attention I’m gonna give you so many kisses, and you won’t be able to fluster me, because I’ll be prepared!” He added.

And before Remus knocked out like a light he felt the ghost of a kiss in his extremely unruly hair along with Patton speaking softly as he said “goodnight Remus.”

And with that remus left Patton to deal with his unconscious body and to try and figure out how to do  _ anything  _ without disturbing the slumbering Remus.


End file.
